1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a business machine, and more particularly, it relates to a business machine having an aligner mechanism for aligning a document in the business machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical business machine, such as a printer or recorder, includes a printer mechanism for printing data on a document, such as a sales receipt. In some business machines, it is necessary to align a document in a slot within the machine prior to mechanically gripping the document in preparation for printing. Some prior art business machines accomplish aligning the document by using a plurality of solenoids and a complex arrangement of mechanical levers and parts to stop the document in the slot and to grip the document. Thus, these business machines required the use of parts and mechanisms which take up a lot of space and which are expensive.
This invention overcomes these problems by providing a business machine having an aligner mechanism which effects aligning a document without the use of multiple solenoids or complex mechanical arrangements.